Sweet Moments
by Teeny270
Summary: Cute little moments that I randomly type up. Short but sweet. Lamento Beyond the Void.
1. Fishing Trip

Konoe and Bardo go fishing

It all began on a nice peaceful day. The sky was bright, the heat wasn't too bad and a nice breeze was blowing back Bardo's hair as he laid on the flat rock next to the creek. He couldn't remember when the last day he had had off was but it had been a while. He was glad to finally get out of his Inn to enjoy the weather. He hooked his leg over his knee and heard a slight noise come from the younger cat next to him. It made him smile in amusement at how easy it was to annoy Konoe some days.

"Sorry there. Did I wake you up?" he asked and he felt a nod against his chest. He chuckled lightly as Konoe settled back down, nuzzling his head against him in a loving way. "I'll try not to move so much then." As soon as he said this, he felt Konoe's head move and was met with a pair of golden eyes peeking through golden hair.

"You said that so many times before." Konoe said quietly but his voice was full of slight anger. Bardo just grinned at him.

"But this time I mean it!" he said, tucking his left arm behind his head to get a better look at Konoe. The other cat 'hmph'ed and laid his head back down, overall deciding not to argue. Bardo rested his other arm on Konoe's back and went back to staring at the leaves in the tree above them that was providing them with shade. "Oi. If you get too bored out here, just tell me okay?" he said and Konoe raised his head once more, though instead of a glare, there was a smile on his face.

"I'm not bored." he answered. "If I was, you would know, trust me." He laid back down and Bardo rubbed his back lightly. He sighed slightly, breathing in the fresh air when he felt a slight tug coming from the fishing pole his foot was propped against. He waited and felt an even bigger tug.

He sat up quickly, forgetting that Konoe was on his chest still, and Konoe fell off with a slight yelp. Bardo looked over, his eyes wide as Konoe sat back up, a furious glare on his face and his ears laid back against his head.

"U-um...Sorry?" Bardo said which didn't help his situation at all. He could tell Konoe was getting angrier but suddenly he let out a sigh and waved his hand toward the now shaking pole.

"Just reel it in." he said and Bardo's ears flattened but he did as Konoe said. The fish on the other end wasn't really big but it was big enough to keep. Bardo put it in the bucket next to the rock and reset his line before looking over at Konoe. He had moved so that his back was against the flat rock and was watching the water move by with a dull expression. Bardo cleared his throat before tapping Konoe's shoulder.

"Are you sure you aren't mad?" he asked and Konoe turned around, his eyes locking with Bardo's. After a second, a smile spread on his face and he nodded, leaning his head against Bardo's knee. Bardo smiled, feeling surprisingly happy. It was still strange having someone that trusted him and he didn't want that trust to break. His mind was wondering over the last time he had broken someone's faith in him when the line tugged again. He reached for the pole but Konoe's hand stopped him. He saw Konoe's smile as his hand moved to the pole.

"Mind if I try this time?" he asked and Bardo laughed, motioning for him to grab the pole and all those dark thoughts were forgotten.

The End

~Yeah I know this one was short but I thought it was kind of a sweet thing to put up. ^_^~ We think of bardo and Konoe having these sweet/non-sexual moments lol ^_^~ Comment plz!~


	2. Raking Leaves

Raking Leaves

Konoe sighed, wiping the sweat away from his face with a cool damp cloth that Bardo had given him. He had been raking for an hour and his progress was fairly good. Half the yard was clear of leaves where as the other was covered in a blanket of orange and yellow. Just looking at it made Konoe feel slightly sick. It was a hot day out and all he wanted to do was relax. He put the cloth back into the bucket of cool water and went back to work, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the window.

"Don't you think he is working a bit too hard?" Asato asked as Bardo continued cleaning the plates in the sink. Bardo glanced at the window and went back to washing.

"He's allowed to take a break. I told him to take his time. He's just doing it at his own pace." Bardo said as he dried another plate and put it away. Asato put the dusting rag he had been running over the window frame down. He had finished long ago but was absently doing the same window over again just so he could watch Konoe.

"He really should take a break. Konoe should not be working so hard." he said and Bardo held in the laugh building in his throat. He simply nodded, agreeing with the black haired cat. Without a word, Asato turned and went to the back door, going out into the yard. Konoe had just finished putting more leaves on the large pile and was about to put on more when Asato wrapped his arms around his waist.

"H-hey! Asato! Put me down!" he yelled as he was lifted. Asato smiled and let himself fall into the leaves, Konoe landing on his chest and laughing at the shocked look Konoe gave him. Konoe's shocked look went away and he laughed too, not bothering to move from the position he was in.

"You really are a silly cat." he said, nuzzling his nose against Asato's and Asato purred before pressing his lips to Konoe's in a sweet kiss.

Bardo watched from the window, chuckling at the scene and turned to Rai who too had seen it. The white cat was obviously angered. His tail was fluffed out and his ears were high on his head. Bardo grinned and chuckled again.

"Hey Rai. Don't get jealous. I'm sure Konoe might get cozy with you if you tried something like that." he teased and Rai growled, a light blush spreading on his face.

"Shut up stupid cat!" he yelled before storming out of the room, leaving Bardo to laugh in the kitchen.

The End

~I had to add the teasing in there. ^_^ Bardo is so funny and Rai just seems too fun to tease about things. ^_^~ Comment plz!~


End file.
